full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Kyle Hank
"There's no need to worry, these elevator shafts are locked in place for security purposes. There's no way they'd end up injuring m-" -Captain Hank's famous last words. The third Buzz Guard after Neos and Tharis, Captain Hank served as the head of the Buzz Guards and did quite well, before his untimely death at the hands of a sabotaged elevator shaft. Because of this, Captain Hank was one of the main motivations for Nicky Via taking his place in the Buzz Guard. Characteristics Name: Kyle Oliver Hank Nicknames: Captain, Shaft. Age: mid-16s Hair: Blonde (green in insect) Eyes: Green (also green in insect) Likes: Being treated with respect, rain (Feels it adds drama) Kittens, being in his insect form (Thoroughly enjoys transforming) Ashley Norwest (one-sided crush) Dislikes: Being injured, having to change into human form, Being too cold, Getting one of his arms ripped off (Happens more often than you'd think) Family: Orphan Appearance Human: Kyle isn't the strongest among his peers, as he is quite small and lean even after his change. His casual outfit is interesting, as he never wears the same outfit twice. This is thanks to his love of transforming, a process that yes, he finds painful, but enjoys to no end. An issue of this however is the fact that part of this enjoyment comes from the sensation of his clothes tearing apart, especially his shoes being destroyed under his changing feet, which is something he claimed is his favorite part. Because of this, before Bio-Tech gave Hank his specialized suit, his Buzz guard uniform was only what was left of his casual outfit still clinging to his body. Neos theorized that Hank's enjoyment of his change was another side-effect of the imperfect formula, like his cancer or Tharis' lack of emotion. Though Neos has tried to change this, most Buzz Guards after Hank have claimed to find their transformation enjoyable, some a bit too much. Insect: Surprisingly enough Kyle isn't as large as his fellow Were-Insects but he's still quite taller than his human form. Another strange thing is that he prefers to have his second pair of arms to be always deployed. WIP Buzz Guard uniform: WIP Background To say Kyle was an unpopular at Shepard High would be a massive understatement, as he was so unpopular that almost the entire school had no idea he even existed, even it's bullies and teachers found it hard to remember him. This aggravated him to no extent, and so jumped at offer of a place at the Buzz Guard. This came about when Dr. Neos sent Yori to search the school for any candidates for the latest batch of the Buzz Guard serum. Neos was then delighted to find Kyle, a boy so neglected that no-one would miss him should anything happen, he was perfect. So, a few days later Kyle was literally approached by an undercover Neos who offered him a place among Bio-Tech latest creation. Hank was understandably skeptical about this, and even annoyed when Neos claimed no-one would miss him. Fortunately though, Neos apologized and assured Hank that he would defiantly garner a lot of attention if he joined a law enforcement group. This won Kyle over and soon after the school day finished, Neos escorted Hank to his lab in Bio-Tech. There, Neos prepared the serum whilst Kyle anxiously awaited. After that was done, Dr. Neos asked Kyle if he was sure he wanted this, to which Kyle accepted. A few seconds after the serum entered his bloodstream, Kyle began to undergo a transformation that while painful, Kyle began to enjoy it immensely, to which Neos wrote some notes about. After the awkward ordeal, Neos assisted Hank to his feet, and once the new Buzz Guard recovered, Neos showed him the rest of Bio-Tech, secretly ecstatic that he's one step closer to perfecting the serum. After this, Hank was made Captain of the Buzz Guard, and while wasn't anymore noticed in school save a few suspicious glares from the werewolves, he gained a massive reputation as Captain Hank. Buuuuut, Hank's ending isn't exactly a happy one. You see: A week after the Buzz Guard was introduced, their was an attack at Everett town hall, an attack that Hank, Neos, a few Buzz Guards, and the Talbot Pack intercepted. This was the first meeting the Buzz Guards and the Talbot Pack had, and both leaders (Neos and Alpha) were instantly suspicious of one another. Alpha for Neos experimenting on teenagers, (As most Buzz Guards at the time were all 15-20) and Neos for Alpha because he'd sworn he recognized him from somewhere. Later, both teams had only one option to intercept the attackers: The elevator shafts. Hank volunteered to check if they were safe by crawling on the shaft wall. A rather new female Buzz Guard begged him to be careful, to which Hank assured her that he'll be safe, just as on of the attackers cut realized what they were doing an cut the elevators wires, sending it crashing down on the young leader. To make sure he died, the attacker tossed a live grenade into the elevator itself before cutting it's wires, a grenade that detonated just after Scope pointed out that maybe he survived, confirming that yep; Hank's dead. After the attackers were arrested, Neos claimed that he needed to find a replacement for Kyle, and assured the pack that the next time they'd meet, they would hopefully be allies. Neos then left the pack wishing they'd knew Hank better. Personality Kyle is a rather positive fellow, often trying to cause as little conflict as possible but to no avail. His positive reinforcement kept his team from regretting their decision, and really cheered them up from time to time. He also had a high amount of confidence for a nobody, but that later proved to be a downfall. RIP Hank, you.....bug...guy. Skill/Abilities